


Can't Get You Off My Mind

by ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Scientists, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lab Accidents, M/M, Moving In Together, Mutual Pining, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, anyways enjoy, even the sex scene isn't really that...sexy a scene tbh, happy bday oikawa, have 2 phds and an orgasm, i cant believe i just used that tag, momentary angst but it's not too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil/pseuds/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil
Summary: “Iwa -chan ~!”Iwaizumi frowned at his computer and ignored the call from the door. He wasn’t letting that stupid man into his office. Not right now. He had important shit to do that wasn’t going along with the psychiatrist-slash-astrophysicist’s every whim. For some reason, though, that was what was expected of him.I’m a respected engineer, I have a degree in mechanical engineering and quantum physics, and yet he thinks I’m going to turn around, just because he says–“Iwa-chan, wanna do an experiment together!”





	Can't Get You Off My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's rated E but I really did that as a precaution. it wasn't that explicit and I think i _could've_ gotten away with rating it M but I like to play on the safe side of things
> 
> anyways happy birthday to my favorite shithead. you don't deserve how much time and effort i poured into this fic but I did it anyways. fuck you Oikawa Tooru. I love you bitch

“I _wa_ -chan ~!”

Iwaizumi frowned at his computer and ignored the call from the door. He wasn’t letting that stupid man into his office. Not right now. He had important shit to do that _wasn’t_ going along with the psychiatrist-slash-astrophysicist’s every whim. For some reason, though, that was what was expected of him.

_I’m a respected engineer, I have a degree in mechanical engineering and quantum physics, and yet he thinks I’m going to turn around, just because he says–_

“Iwa-chan, wanna do an experiment together!”

The shitty bastard doesn’t even bother making it sound like a question. He just expected Iwaizumi to roll over and let himself be dragged along with whatever the hell it was this time.

“I know you hear me, Iwa-chan.” This time, the voice was right against his ear, and he jumped.

“I hate you,” Iwaizumi growled, turning to face Dr. Oikawa Tooru. “What do you _fucking want_?”

Oikawa grinned. “I want – no, I _need_ – your assistance on an experiment, Iwa-chan.”

“Why do I care?”

“It would lead to a development that you would be at the head of, and it would benefit the entirety of the university’s research department!”

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes. “Fine, I’ll bite: what’s your idea, Shittykawa?”

“O _kay_ , so!” Oikawa clapped and hopped up on Iwaizumi’s desk. “You know when you’re doing a delicate experiment, and you get really mad because no one will shut up and all the talking is jeopardizing the results?”

“Usually it’s just you and your big fuckin mouth, but sure, go on.”

“What if there was a device that would enable you to _psychically communicate_ with your assistants and partners so that no one would have to speak out loud!” Oikawa grinned, quite proud of himself.

“That’s stupid,” Iwaizumi said. “And impossible,” because it was.

“I can’t believe the man with a doctorate in quantum physics is actually talking about the _impossible_. You wrote your dissertation on the multiverse theory! Come on! We’re the only two people who could make something like this happen!” Oikawa pleaded.

“No.” Iwaizumi slid his chair over and started back at his computer.

“What? Iwa-chan!” Oikawa threw himself off the desk and onto Iwaizumi’s lap. “You have to help! I already ran it by the head of our department, and you _know_ how Irihata gets when I come with ideas like these. He never wants psychological experiments to be done on our usual volunteers when a higher risk is involved, and he hates to spend university funds on them!”

“Oh, god.”

“So, the only way I get to try and do this is if you help me, because that’s the only way he’ll let me, and Iwa-chan, you know I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important to me!”

 _That’s the problem._ And it was, because he knew that Oikawa really only came with things that were important to him. The problem was also that he automatically expected that to make it important to Iwaizumi as well. The _extra_ problem? Anything important to Oikawa would always, without hesitation or question, be important to Iwaizumi.

He didn’t know why he didn’t just bite the bullet and make their research relationship official. Maybe it was the intimidation of moving into an office together, or seeing each other listed as one another’s _research partner_ , but it was all very overwhelming. Not like Oikawa hadn’t been in his life since birth, but there was just no escaping their connection. If they got any closer, Oikawa would realize how much power he had over Iwaizumi.

He would realize Iwaizumi was in love with him.

Iwaizumi almost shuddered; he couldn’t let that happen. But Oikawa was on his fucking _lap_ and giving him those damn sad, brown eyes and sticking out his lower lip in a pout that was equal parts annoying and cute. He also couldn’t say no. He didn’t even want to, and that pissed him off. So, he shoved Oikawa off his lap and onto the ground.

“Fine.”

Oikawa’s expression immediately brightened, and he jumped to his feet. “I’ll start drafting concepts immediately! Iwa-chan, you’re the best! I love, love, love you! Oh, you’re so great! This is going to be perfect! We’re going to make such a major impact on both of our respective fields! Just you wait, Iwa-chan! Thank you so much!”

And as suddenly as he’d arrived, he was gone.

Iwaizumi sighed and sank down in his seat, rubbing his hands roughly over his face. _He’s going to kill me. I’m not going to live to see thirty._

Oikawa didn’t have anything to do other than oversee the construction of the machine for the experiment. Usually, he was fine with bossing Iwaizumi around (god, he loved it), but today was different.

Today, Iwaizumi was working shirtless and his jeans were riding low and he was drenched with sweat and he was _so good with his hands_. He could probably build anything Oikawa needed him to. It was incredible. Those shop classes in high school really led to something great in Tooru’s life.

But it was becoming a _teensy-weensy_ problem, because Iwa-chan’s body seemed to just get sexier throughout the years, and it had been years since Oikawa had seen said body without a shirt.

_This is how I die. My hot best friend’s body is going to kill me. Rest in peace, Tooru. It’s the end of the line. You did well. You have two PhDs. You have a high-paying job at a prestigious university. Sure, you’ve never had a serious relationship, or even had sex, but you’ve looked at Iwaizumi Hajime nearly naked on several occasions which is just as good, really–_

“-kawa? Oi! Shittykawa, pay fucking attention dumbass!”

Oikawa’s eyes snapped up to where Iwaizumi was glowering at him. _Dammit, he’s so hot._

“Sorry, Iwa-chan, but sitting here with nothing to do is boring me out of my _mind_ ~. I must’ve dozed off.”

Iwaizumi’s frown hardened. “Fine, then get off your ass and hold the flashlight for me.”

“Yay!” Oikawa jumped up and ran over to him. “How do you want me, Iwa-chan?”

“Just stand there, shut up, and keep the light still.”

Oikawa did as he was asked, trying not to seem suspicious. Had he been thinking, he would’ve realized _doing as he was asked_ was the most suspicious thing he could do, but he was a little preoccupied. He was thinking more about, for example, why Iwa-chan didn’t want to be official research partners.

They practically were already; even Irihata treated them as such. Everyone expected they’d be official one day or another, but Iwaizumi never seemed in a hurry to make that leap. Oikawa tried not to complain or whine about it, because he rarely whined for the things he wanted most, but it hurt.

Iwaizumi would be his perfect research partner at the university. They had known each other since birth, and together they had conquered the volleyball court, the trials of university, and getting one of the most highly respected jobs for scientists in their respective fields. Everyone knew Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru were a package deal. If Oikawa started on a project, Iwaizumi would be right there with him.

Honestly, it was just stupid that they wasted time in separate offices and avoiding offers to get other research partners. Oikawa started leaving things in Iwaizumi’s office, just to see if he’d notice. Either he didn’t, or he took it as an invitation to leave things in Oikawa’s office as well, because that’s what happened.

 _It’d be easier if we just moved into one, bigger office,_ he complained internally.

But Iwaizumi was so _weird_ about sharing their space. He didn’t live with Oikawa during university, and they didn’t live together now. Separate homes, separate offices, separate cars to and from work, even if it would make more sense if they just _went together_.

(Oikawa was pretty sure that Iwaizumi didn’t even go to the same grocery store as him.)

Part of him wanted to believe it was because if Iwaizumi acknowledge their professional chemistry and significance to one another, he would have to admit the same in their personal lives, and Iwaizumi has never been very good at that. It didn’t mean it wasn’t there; it just meant that Iwaizumi was scared. Who wouldn’t be? It wasn’t easy realizing you were in love with your best friend since diapers.

But another part, a darker part, was terrified that Iwaizumi wanted to cut off all ties between them, and he just hadn’t worked up to it yet. Really, Oikawa was lucky they even worked in the same building. Iwaizumi was probably sick of him after twenty-five years.

“What the hell is wrong?” Iwaizumi barked. “Your dropping the light. Do you want this to fucking work?”

“Sorry, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa corrected his hold on the flashlight and didn’t pretend to be happier than he was.

Iwaizumi set down his tools and wiped his hands on his pants. “Mind telling me what’s wrong, now?”

Oikawa pursed his lips and turned away. “Nothing, Iwa-chan.”

“Tch, don’t give me that. We’ve known each other for our whole lives; I know when your hiding something.”

“You can’t _read my mind_ , Iwa-chan! Don’t be such a presumptuous ass!”

Iwaizumi frowned. “Fine. Be like that. Just hold the damn light still.”

“Don’t forget your shit, Assykawa.” Iwaizumi waved a folder that Oikawa had almost left in his office.

“Sorry, sorry.” Oikawa took it, but he didn’t move away. “Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi knew what was coming. “Yes, Oikawa?”

“Why don’t you want to just move in together, be official research partners?”

This was a face only Iwaizumi ever got to see. It was vulnerable, genuine, and anxious. But Iwaizumi didn’t really know how to answer.

If he took Oikawa up on this offer, they probably would never be apart again, for any duration of time. As appealing as that was, it was also terrifying. With how absorbed they both were in their careers, sharing that with one another was as committing as a marriage.

Hajime wasn’t stupid enough to think it wouldn’t happen one day. He knew that Oikawa left stuff in his office on purpose, and he’d be lying to say there weren’t some of his own in Oikawa’s. But it was neat and intentional this way. There was no messy intersection of the professional and the personal, and for as long as they had separate offices, Iwaizumi could pretend like every complaint from Oikawa was an inconvenience.

Like it didn’t sound like he was asking why they didn’t live together and just start going out officially. Because even if it sounded like that, Oikawa didn’t mean it like that. He was just worried Iwaizumi might genuinely hate him (which he certainly did not).

“If this experiment goes through,” Hajime whispered, “we can move into one office, okay?”

The anxiety melted off of Oikawa’s features, replaced with joy. “Ah! I won’t let you down, Iwa-chan!”

“Yeah, yeah, alright.”

Oikawa barreled into him with a hug, but Iwaizumi couldn’t be bothered to care right then.

Maybe he was being overzealous, but Oikawa already had half his office in boxes. He was ready to go at the drop of a hat. Sure, they hadn’t done the experiment _yet_ , but in his mind, the hat was dropped. It was time.

The rest of his office was easy to pack; anything not necessary for his current assignment would be packed away. Anything belonging to Iwa-chan would be set in an unsealed box, so he could still get to it. Oikawa knew he could just return it, but that felt like the wrong move. Like he was terminating their partnership instead of starting it.

Now, Tooru wouldn’t have said he was _planning_ something. He really wasn’t. But if he could talk Iwaizumi into sharing an office, maybe it wasn’t so far-fetched that he could talk him into moving into an apartment together. After all, it would make it a lot easier after working together late on a project to just carpool home, or not have to leave the other’s house in the middle of the night.

And if he could talk him into a professional partnership, maybe…

No. That was the one thing Oikawa refused to hope for. He’d known Iwaizumi since they were in diapers, and their partnership had gone through many phases. If it was meant to be, then it would be, eventually.

He wouldn’t push.

“Oi, Shittykawa, why’re you still here?”

“Hm?” Oikawa turned to see Iwaizumi leaning against his office doorway, arms crossed and a small smile on his lips.

“Tomorrow’s the big day, Oikawa. Go home, don’t stay up too late, alright?”

Oikawa snapped back to the present and scoffed. “What are you, my _mom_ , Iwa-chan?”

The smile melted off of Hajime’s features. “Excuse me.”

After all these years, and that _look_ still scared Oikawa, just a little (and maybe turned him on). “S-sorry! I’ll go to sleep as soon as I get home! Thank you! Goodnight, Iwaizumi!”

“Tch. Goodnight, Oikawa.”

Iwaizumi was concerned that this might not be the best idea, but Oikawa was insistent. There was nothing left to build or test – only the actual test itself.

“Are you ready to be inside my head, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa sang, sitting down in one of the chairs.

“I’ll never be ready for that. Thank god I can turn it off once we see it works,” Iwaizumi muttered, hooking up the machine. “Don’t touch anything, Shittykawa, I swear to god. If you break this thing, you could kill us.”

He hooked himself up as well and sat in the chair beside Oikawa’s. It was now or never: they could potentially be making scientific history here.

“Ready?” he asked Oikawa.

Oikawa grinned and squeezed his arm. “Fire away, Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi powered up the machine, and…nothing happened. “It’s fine,” he said before Oikawa could complain. “It’s just at level one. We’ve got to take it slow, or risk permanent damage. Don’t. Touch. Anything.”

“Aye, aye.” Oikawa saluted and waited for Iwaizumi to move it to level two.

Still, nothing happened.

Iwaizumi wasn’t the sort to panic, but given that this was supposed to electronically connect his brain to someone else’s, he decided that anxiety was _natural_. Self-preservation.

“If you’re scared, you can hold my hand, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whispered cheekily.

For a split second, Iwaizumi wondered if it _had_ worked, but then he realized Oikawa was just shitting with him.

“Fuck off.”

He took a deep breath and moved it up to three. There was nothing. Well, nothing major.

“You hear it too, right?” Oikawa asked, grabbing the notepad by his chair.

“Like static when you’re trying to get satellite reception on a television, yeah,” Iwaizumi agreed. It was drilling into his brain a little, but it was exhilarating. That might have meant…it was starting to work. “Let me know when you’re comfortable for me to move it again.”

“Jeez, Iwa-chan, what is this, first time anal? Move the dial, phrase your questions less suggestively.” Oikawa stuck out his tongue.

“Ew, fuck off,” Hajime grunted before moving it up to four. Everything promptly stopped. “Dammit. You?”

“Nothing, sorry.” Oikawa’s face lost its humor, instead screwed up in thought. “Iwa-chan, move it back down. Maybe it’s like finding the right frequency and channel on our brains?”

Iwaizumi did, but the static didn’t come back. “It must’ve been a fluke.” Saying it out loud was more for the recording than for either of them – Hajime was sure Oikawa was as aware of that as he was.

“Move it up to five?”

“Straight from three? Hell no, are you insane?” Iwaizumi gasped. “No.”

“Iwa-chan, if we don’t try new things, it’s hardly an experiment. This thing is completely safe. I know because my Iwa-chan built it.”

Hajime scowled in favor of the heat in his cheeks at being called Oikawa’s anything.

“Shut up. No.”

“Iwa-chan, I trust you. Trust _me_ , now, and trust yourself.” Oikawa squeezed his hand. “Nothing bad will happen.”

“I appreciate your blind faith, but no, absolutely not. I’m more worried about you than me anyways.”

“Well, I’m not.” Oikawa leaned forward and turned the dial straight to five. The resulting shock was nauseating.

“Fuck, Shittykawa! Boke! Are you stupid!”

But Oikawa was squeezing his hand tighter. “I feel the static again, Iwa-chan! I’m going up to six!”

“No, dammit, you’ll hurt yourself!”

“Stop worrying!”

“Why are you doing this? The experiment isn’t working, just accept–!”

“Hajime!” It wasn’t in pain; it was pleading. “I just want to get somewhere new with my career, and I want it to be with you. Please. Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi gritted his teeth. “Go on, then.”

Oikawa beamed at him, then turned the dial once more. For a moment, nothing happened. There was no change in the pain or the static or Oikawa’s grip on Hajime’s hand.

Then, the spark.

“Tooru, look out!”

Iwaizumi jumped out of his chair and brought Oikawa down with him, throwing his body over Tooru to protect him from the impending explosion. Someone screamed, and it was girly, so it was probably Oikawa. With a metallic clash and a burst of white light, their machine exploded around them.

When Oikawa woke up, all he could hear was ringing in his ears. It was so loud he could barely hear himself think. It made him want to rip out his own brain and request a new one, or something.

His sister and nephew were watching over him on one side, his parents on the other.

“Iwa-chan?” he asked, but it was all watery and distant.

Tooru didn’t miss the way his sister snorted, though she tried to hide it. Okay, and that was fair. He _did_ just come out of some sort of coma, surrounded by family, and ha-ha, the first person he asked for was his gay crush, and no one is surprised.

“Shut up, Ayaka-nee,” and that was easy enough to say from years of experience with the phrase. Then, he remembered why Iwaizumi wouldn’t be there, and he sat up. “Hajime, is he okay?” His ears were clearing a bit; he could kind of hear.

His parents shifted, but Ayaka smiled. “He’s okay, Tooru. Don’t worry about your boyfriend. Go back to sleep.”

“Not my– Oh, shut up,” he muttered again. “Can I see–? Ah, you lot wouldn’t know. Get a doctor. I need to see Iwa-chan.”

“Just like when you both broke your arms in Grade Three,” his mother laughed. “You’re both predicted to be fine. Despite everything, you only came out of it with minor scrapes and bruises, minimal damage to any brain tissue. Hajime-chan is taking longer because he protected you.”

_Protected me…_

The image of Iwaizumi throwing himself over Oikawa’s body flashed through his mind, and he couldn’t help but feel guilty. If Iwaizumi had protected himself, he wouldn’t have taken the brunt of it. They could be recovering in time with one another.

Before he could ask anything else, there was a low, soft moan that echoed through his head. He sat up straight, ears hot. Where the fuck did that come from?

He heard it again, but it was like it was just…inside his mind. Like he was having a wet dream while wide awake. In a room full of his family. Thank god his body wasn’t responding, or he would die.

It came again, and he said, “What the fuck,” before he could stop himself.

“Stay here,” his father said. “If something’s happening, we need to get one of the psychiatrists.”

“Please grab Sugawara Koushi!” Tooru requested. If anything, Suga was easy to talk to, and would make fun of him instead of pretending to take the illusionary sex dream noises too seriously.

It came again, accompanied by a low, _‘Oh, Tooru.’_ He was sure his face was red. He knew that voice. It was Hajime’s voice. Why was it Hajime’s voice? Was he going crazy?

His family cleared the room when Suga came in. “Hey, Tooru. You okay?”

“I’m hearing voices, Refreshing-kun.” Oikawa gestured to his own head for emphasis. “Specifically, Iwa-chan’s. And maybe…”

_‘Yes, Hajime, oh god–’_

“Yep. Mine too.”

“Oof, hearing your own voice? I see the problem,” Suga laughed, wrinkling his nose. “Well…it’s hard to say for sure, but given…what you were working on…?”

“You think we gave ourselves a permanent telepathic link.” Oikawa doesn’t bother phrasing it like a question, because it isn’t one. “Oh my fucking god.”

“Guess those jokes about you two being mentally and physically connected in high school was a self-fulfilling prophecy, then?” Suga joked.

“Shut up,” Oikawa groaned. “Kou-chan, you don’t understand. Iwa-chan is dreaming about me.”

“You are the last person he saw. That’s normal. You’re a literal psychiatrist, Tooru.”

“It’s a sex dream, Koushi.”

“Oh, shit.” Suga sat down on the edge of his bed. “Um, okay. So, the human body is aroused during sleep. Totally normal. That’s why we wake up with boners and stuff like that.”

“Right. I know this. I’m a literal psychiatrist.”

“I’m helping you rationalize about the man you love,” Suga chided, “let me help.”

 _Man I… Well, I guess I do love Iwa-chan,_ he admitted internally.

_‘I love you, Tooru.’_

“Suga,” he whimpered, hiding his face.

“So, it could be symbolizing this project. If no one orgasms, right? Unfinished project. Basic stuff. You know this.”

“Right, yes, of course,” Oikawa said, right before an orgasm was broadcast into his brain. “It’s not that.”

“Is he dreaming about post-coital cuddling?”

“Kou-chan, I’m not one of your patients–”

“Technically, you are.”

“–you don’t have to be so technical with me!” Oikawa closed his eyes, but it was a mistake. Immediately a mistake. “Cuddling.” He held his eyes open and stared at the ceiling.

“Maybe he’s craving a deeper connection – or! Okay, he’s worried about you.”

“He’s worried about me!”

“Yes! I mean, he protected you before the fall, but he has no idea how you’re doing because you both blacked out. He’s worried, and – wait, who’s on top?”

“He was,” Oikawa said, blush crawling up his neck.

“Okay! So, he was really dreaming about taking care of you and making sure you were okay. Sex dreams are totally normal, okay,” Suga assured him, squeezing his hands. “You know, once, I dreamt that me and Daichi were–”

“Koushi,” Oikawa interrupted, shaking his head. “No thank you.”

“Right, forgot you can be a prude sometimes,” Suga sighed.

“If you tell me about your sex dream, you’ll transition to telling me about your sex _life_ ,” Oikawa reasoned. “And I’ll just be reminded that I’m a virgin.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” Suga pointed out. “The culture that glorifies men for losing their virginity is the one that criticizes women for doing the same – thus, both arguments are invalid. You’re waiting for Hajime? Good for you, take it in stride. And when the time is right, get that ass.”

Oikawa huffed a laugh. “I can’t wait to find out what fresh hell I’m in for, Kou-chan.”

Iwaizumi woke up with Oikawa’s face way too close to his own.

“What the fuck?” he gasped, startled, before half-heartedly pushing him away. “Did we live, or am I in hell now?”

“We lived, bitch.” Oikawa gave him a shit eating grin, and Iwaizumi had no idea why, but in his glee for life, decided he didn’t care.

“Thank god.” He pulled Oikawa into a rough hug, pulling a startled noise out of him. “You’re okay?”

“Obviously,” Oikawa huffed, fixing his hair when Iwaizumi released him. “You?”

“Think so, yeah.”

“So, I have good news and bad,” Oikawa began cautiously, moving to lay with Iwaizumi on the bed. Without a second thought, Hajime shifted, accommodating the space Oikawa took up.

“What’s the good news?” Usually, he’d start with the bad, but after escaping death, he was feeling optimistic.

“Um, the experiment and machine worked! Before it blew up, that is.”

“Hey, that’s great,” Iwaizumi said, squeezing Oikawa’s arm. “Guess that means we’re getting that new office and partnership, huh?”

“And it’s a good thing, too,” Oikawa said, chewing his lip anxiously. “Because the bad news.”

“What’s the bad news?”

“It worked…too well?” Oikawa smiled sheepishly at him.

“Hah?”

_It worked too well, Iwa-chan._

The confusion melted off Hajime’s face into a purely neutral expression. There was no way this was happening to him. No. God no. Please no. _‘No, no, no–’_

_Sorry, Iwa-chan. Looks like you’re in my head until further notice._

“Oh, god,” Iwaizumi groaned, burying his face in his hands. “No. What do we know so far?”

“Uh, it works for about a radius of thirty meters. Then, it goes dark. If you keep walking, though, you get a terrible migraine that hits you like a train and you might pass out.”

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes. “We know this because?”

“That’s how far I got before your subconscious stopped being projected into my brain like a unwanted movie,” Oikawa muttered, looking away. _Don’t let him realize, don’t let him realize, he can’t know I know–_

“What do you know?” Iwaizumi huffed, sitting up to glare down at him.

 _Sex dream._ “Nothing, Iwa-chan!” _Gah, anything, aliens, aliens, time-travel, the multiverse theory, volleyball–_

“It’s not working, dumbass,” Iwaizumi growled. “Sex dream?”

“You had one!” Oikawa blurted out.

“You’re a psychiatrist. I’m sure that’s not a big deal,” Iwaizumi reasoned.

“It isn’t…” _It was about me._

_‘Oh, shit.’_

_Suga said his subconscious was worried about me and it didn’t mean anything so it’s totally fine–_

“I can physically feel your anxiety; I hate this,” Iwaizumi decided, wrinkling his nose. “Suga was right, it didn’t mean anything. I was just…subconsciously worried about you.”

Hajime knew that was a lie, but he hoped not thinking too hard meant that he wouldn’t broadcast it into Oikawa’s mind. This…was going to be a big adjustment.

“I’m sorry,” Oikawa said, moving to get up. “This is all my fault, right? Oikawa fucked up, like usual–”

 _‘You know I don’t think that.’_ Iwaizumi grabbed his wrist. “Oikawa.”

“Why aren’t you even a little mad? I fucked everything up!”

 _‘I don’t care, as long as you’re okay.’_ “Because we’re alive, and that’s more important right now.”

“It’s really weird, hearing how you filter your thoughts to speech, you know.” Oikawa laughed emptily, then settled back next to Iwaizumi on the bed. _Would he let me sleep here for the rest of the–?_

“Yes.”

When Oikawa woke up wrapped up in Iwaizumi’s arms on the hospital bed, nothing felt wrong. He was just cozy, even if he was half laying on his best friend. He wouldn’t mind always sleeping like this.

_I love my Iwa-chan._

_‘…love you too.’_

Oikawa felt a little guilty, because it didn’t take a genius to realize how little Iwaizumi guarded his thoughts while he was asleep. It was so easy to slip something in to him and for him to slip up and reply. But Oikawa had confirmation on the question he was always too scared to ask before then.

He smiled fondly at Hajime and nuzzled against his cheek. “Iwa-chan, wake up.”

Iwaizumi groaned and swatted at him.

“ _Hajime_ ~.”

“Mphf?” Iwaizumi’s eyes fluttered open, but he frowned when he saw Oikawa. “Get off of me, stupid.”

Just like that, the guards were back up.

“ _Ahem._ ”

They both glanced to the side where both their families were standing, awkwardly.

“Telepathic link. Hurts to be apart,” Iwaizumi explained, easing Oikawa off of him. “And well, you know how he moves in his sleep.”

“True,” Oikawa’s mother said, and Tooru was tempted to call her a traitor, but didn’t.

The only one not looking convinced was Ayaka, but what else was new? _Such a fucking traitor, Nee-san._

_‘To be fair, you were sleeping on top of me, creep.’_

“Iwa-chan!!”

Iwaizumi hummed and looked at the ceiling, suppressing a laugh.

“Such a brat! I can’t believe I have to hear this all the time now!” Oikawa whined, burying his hands. “Aunty, Uncle, how could you raise such a rude man?”

“I could ask the same of your parents,” Iwaizumi’s father laughed.

“Can one of you please find Sugawara-sensei?” Iwaizumi interrupted. “I think we need to talk about this.”

_‘I can’t have Oikawa in my head for the rest of my life.’_

_How come?_

_‘I – wait – shit – stop listening, jackass!’_

_You are broadcasting it into my brain. Think before you think, Iwa-chan._

“The fuck does that even _mean_ , Shittykawa?”

Both sets of parents narrowed their eyes.

“Sorry, Mom, Dad, Auntie, Uncle.”

“I’ll grab Suga,” Ayaka laughed, leaving the room.

 _Nice going, Iwa-chan, now we’re in trouble._ Oikawa stuck out his tongue.

_‘Shut up, brat.’_

“Technically, I didn’t say anything.”

“I hope to _god_ this is temporary.”

“The effects seem to be permanent,” Suga said, sitting between them on his sofa. “So…sorry, Haji.”

Iwaizumi groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. “Okay. Fine. So, this is life now. I’ll just use my model for the bigger machine and see if there’s a way to block–”

“I don’t recommend that,” Suga interrupted. “The pain when you two are separated is dangerous enough. I don’t want to imagine what it would be like to cut you both off entirely.”

 _‘Fuck.’_ “So, not only will he be in my head for eternity, but I can’t even be in a building without him?”

“Maybe the – ah – separation pains, shall we say? – maybe the separation pains will get better with time,” Suga offered. “But there’s no way to know. Only time will tell.”

_What’s the matter, Iwa-chan? Worried you’ll never get to go on any dates now? Oh, wait, you never did!_

Iwaizumi whipped his head around to shoot Oikawa a glare. “Listen, brat–”

“Why are you so bothered, Iwa-chan? Hiding something from your oldest, dearest, bestest friend?” Oikawa asked, voice pitched with feigned innocence.

“I’m _bothered_ because right now, all I want is to get away from you, and I don’t know if I can ever do that again!”

Oikawa’s eyes widened, and he regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

_‘I didn’t mean it, I didn’t mean it, I didn’t mean it, I didn’t mean it, I didn’t–’_

“Right. Well.”

“I know you can hear me; I’m sorry!”

Oikawa shook his head and stood. “We should try Kou-chan’s experiment with the steel. See if that works. I’m willing to try if you are. Then, maybe you can get some time away from me, huh?”

_‘I don’t want to be apart, I’m sorry, you know I don’t mean that, Tooru–’_

“Then, it’s settled. Koushi?”

Suga’s eyes flicked between the two of them before he sighed. “Okay. Come on.”

_‘Please look at me, Tooru.’_

_No. Leave me alone, Iwaizumi._

Iwaizumi made a desperate sound, but he refused to think about why this was killing him. It didn’t take long to get a handle on those thoughts, luckily.

_‘Why would you want to be stuck with me when you could be going out with friends like you always do? Don’t you want this fixed?’_

_If it ain’t broke, don’t fix it._

_‘What, so you actually don’t mind this?’_

_Hey, they always said we were mentally linked. Now, they’re just not wrong. I don’t care. It’s not like you couldn’t read me before this anyways._

_‘Not like this. It’s gonna be harder for you to lie to me.’_

_So, I’ll stop lying to you._

Suga stopped in front of two rooms separated by steel and padded with something Iwaizumi remembered learning about, but couldn’t remember the purpose. The gist, though, was that it restricted anything unusual brought on by lab accidents.

“Koushi– Oh, Hajime, Tooru, hi.” Another from the psychology department stopped in front of them and sighed. “Well, I wish you both luck.”

“Kozume-sensei!” Iwaizumi called out before they could walk away.

Kozume turned. “Yes?”

“When Suga goes in with Tooru–”

“Alright.”

_Ha. Looks like I’m not the only one who can read your mind, Iwa-chan._

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. _‘Everyone’s heard the rumors about Kozume-sensei. Tell me something I don’t know.’_

Suga and Oikawa walked into one of the rooms, and the intrusive feeling in Iwaizumi’s brain calmed a little.

Kozume tilted their head to the other room. “Shall we?”

Iwaizumi followed them in, jolting when he heard an outcry of pain. “Oikawa–”

“Sit. Kuro will be in with him shortly.”

Iwaizumi never fully understood it, but Kozume scared him. Their eyes were watchful, knowing, and the rumors about them and their childhood friend, Kuroo…

“It’s all true, Iwaizumi-san.” Kozume sat on the white sofa. “And you can just call me Kenma. I don’t like formalities.”

“You and Kuroo – you really –”

“You already know the stories, don’t you?” Kenma said softly. “Nekomata’s freak orphans? You don’t need me to repeat all of this.”

“So you and your friend–”

“Fiancé,” Kenma corrected.

“You guys are like…psychic?”

Kenma huffed a laugh and pushed a strand of hair behind their ear. “I guess you could say that, sure. I don’t know what we are, but we were both born like this.”

Iwaizumi felt like his head was spinning.

“At least you’re only attached to the one who you can already read so well,” Kenma pointed out. But then, their face pinched. “Oh, I see. I’m sorry. He doesn’t know?”

Iwaizumi shook his head. “And I don’t know how to keep it from him.”

Kenma hummed. “I believe that we should keep you both in these rooms for the next week. You need to build up your telepathic communication skills, and the ability to form walls. If you can block out me and Kuro, you can block out anyone.”

Kuroo gave Oikawa a feral grin, continuing to poke and prod. ‘ _C’mon, Oikawa! Can’t you block me out? Ooh, what’s this?’_

When Kuroo was in his head, it felt like he had broken into Oikawa’s house and was free to look at whatever he pleased.

_‘Ooh, what a dream boat of a childhood friend you’ve got there. He sure is nothing compared to my Kitten, but I see what you like so much about him.’_

Oikawa gritted his teeth. Two could play at this game. _You’re wide open, Tetsu-chan, so unfortunately, I know that Neko-chan has been forcing you to sleep on the couch for the past week because you and Bokuto-san can’t keep your hands to yourselves!_

The smile melted off of Kuroo’s face, turned into a sneer. _‘All couples have problems. At least we faced our feelings, coward. Oh! A_ fantasy _, would you look what we have here–’_

_It probably is nothing compared to your humiliation kink._

Kuroo hummed. “Well played.”

It had only been one day, but Oikawa felt like he was sort of kicking ass at this whole telepathic thing. While it was specific, and not all-encompassing like Kuroo and Kenma, working with Kuroo’s two-way street was helping in navigating thoughts and sorting through what was and wasn’t important to hear.

_‘Just wait until you practice with Kenma. You’ll never know what hit you.’_

_I can’t wait, Tetsu-chan._

Iwaizumi felt like a caged animal by the third day, and practicing his new telepathic abilities with someone like Kenma was more overwhelming than he’d expected. Kenma could practically see into his soul without trying, and if they weren’t so capable, Iwaizumi just knew they could rip apart his sanity and grip on reality, piece by piece, until he was just a shell of a human being.

“I would never do that to you, Hajime,” Kenma said, closing the door behind them.

“So, you admit that you could?!” Iwaizumi gasped.

They cracked a tiny grin, the first Iwaizumi had ever seen from them. “Well, I’m not saying I couldn’t.”

 _‘They’re literally so cool,’_ Iwaizumi thought in awe.

_Thank you, Hajime. Are you ready to practice?_

Iwaizumi sighed. ‘ _Yeah_.’

_Are you sure?_

‘ _Let’s get it over with, please, Kenma_.’

Kenma sighed and sat on the table. Iwaizumi drew in a shaky breath and prepared his mindspace to be invaded again.

‘ _White walls. White space. Absolutely nothing._ ’

 _Very good. Make sure you’re thinking beyond this room. Don’t let me in, though,_ Kenma reminded him.

Iwaizumi tried to hold the front while he thought about how Oikawa was doing. It worked for about a minute and a half, before he nearly blacked out, being jerked out of his thought process and into a memory.

_“Tooru, Tooru, look!” Young Iwaizumi was holding up a tiny snake that he’d found in the grass. “Isn’t she cute!”_

_When small Oikawa turned to look, he let loose a scream. “Iwa-chan! That’s so gross! Put it down, put it down!”_

_“It’s just a snake–”_

_Oikawa screamed again, starting to cry._

_“Jeez, you’re scaring it more than it’s scaring you, crybaby,” Iwaizumi huffed, setting the snake back down._

_“You know I don’t like those things, Iwa-chan! How come you’re always showing them to me anyways! I wanna go home!”_

_Iwaizumi reached out for Oikawa’s arm. “Wait! Tooru – please don’t go! I’m sorry. We can just look at the flowers, like you wanted, okay?”_

_Oikawa sniffled and nodded. “Okay, Iwa-chan.”_

Iwaizumi came back to his senses, gasping for air.

“You did better this time,” Kenma observed. They were playing a game on their phone, like that was no effort to them. “Try again, and try not to think about my presence. Treat me like an invasive thought, Hajime.”

So, they tried again.

Oikawa was surprised when he poked into Iwaizumi’s mind just to find it blank. “Wow, Neko-chan sure taught you well,” he observed.

“It’ll help us work more efficiently without getting distracted by each other when we’re deep in thought,” Iwaizumi pointed out, dropping a box onto his new desk. “Are you going to help me unpack our new office, or what, Lazykawa?”

Oikawa beamed and threw himself into Iwaizumi’s arms. “Our new office!”

Iwaizumi snorted. “Our new office,” he sighed, hugging Oikawa back. Oikawa was surprised, but then Iwaizumi hefted him up over his shoulder. “You’re not allowed back in until you bring at least three boxes from your office!”

“Ah! Iwa-chan! Put me down this instant!” Oikawa banged his fists on Iwaizumi’s back. “You jerk! You ape! You absolute Neanderthal–”

Iwaizumi dropped him gracelessly into the hallway. “I’m not doing all the moving, brat.” And then he slammed and locked the door.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cried, crawling back to the door. He heard a snort behind him. “Yes?”

“Your boyfriend seems to have kicked you out already, and you’ve had the office for five minutes,” Kuroo laughed.

“You know, Tetsu-chan, that Iwa-chan is not my boyfriend,” Oikawa said, a fake smile bright on his face. “But at least I didn’t have to beg for my spot in my own bed after a week of sleeping on the couch, yes?”

Kuroo sneered. “You’re such an ass.”

“Takes one to know one.”

“Need help moving into your new office?”

“Well, if you’re offering…”

Kuroo smiled (a genuine one). “I’ll help you grab boxes.”

“Thanks, Tetsu-chan.”

“Now, Oikawa, I don’t mean to intrude,” Kuroo began, which was absolutely a bad sign.

“But you’re going to,” Oikawa sighed, opening up his old office door and picking up a box.

“What’s your plan to finally tell Iwaizumi how you feel?”

Oikawa clicked his tongue. “Well, since we’re moving in together both professionally and personally, and we can read each other’s minds, I’m not worried about it.”

“You really think you’ll get in his head after he trained with my Kenma?”

“You ever get in Neko-chan’s head?”

Kuroo grinned. “Ohoho, you have no idea.”

Oikawa gagged. “I don’t wanna know.”

“Tch, not like that. You know my kitten’s asexual, Tooru.”

“I know,” Oikawa sighed. “Anyways, like I said. I’m ready for this.”

Iwaizumi turned to look at Oikawa’s desk, smiling when he saw that he’d fallen asleep on his paperwork.

‘ _Cute_.’ He rolled his chair over and shook Oikawa’s shoulder. “Oi, Shittykawa, wake up.”

_Mm, Iwa-chan, don’t wanna._

Iwaizumi locked up his thoughts and ran a hand through Oikawa’s hair. “Come on. Let’s go home.”

 _Carry me, Iwa-chan_.

“Fuck no, get up.”

Oikawa whined, but he started to push himself off his chair anyways. He moved to grab files, but Iwaizumi grabbed his wrist.

“The fuck do you think you’re doing? Leave those here. You can work when we get back in the morning.”

Oikawa pouted. “Iwa-chan, I need to finish this. It’s almost done!”

“You’re dead on your feet. You need to take care of yourself, dumbass.”

_Iwa-chan, always taking care of me_.

“If I don’t, who will?” Iwaizumi grumbled, helping Oikawa walk out of the office. “Should’ve moved in together when we graduated university.”

Oikawa’s thoughts were too incoherent to process, but he made a happy noise and nuzzled into Iwaizumi’s neck.

“Alright, clingy bastard. Come on.”

As fate would have it, Oikawa was not very good at controlling his thoughts all of the time.

Iwa-chan seemed to be great at it, but if Oikawa stopped concentrating, he would just send all his thoughts Iwaizumi’s way.

And watching Iwaizumi build something with Kyoutani, Oikawa was about to have a meltdown. Seriously, who kept fucking with the thermostat for the engineering department? Oikawa was this close to writing a strongly worded email to their supervisor if he had to see Iwaizumi work without a shirt _one more time._

 _Aliens are real. They’re out there, and I’m going to find them one day. Hell, I can psychoanalyze them. Iwa-chan…is probably an alien! Because he’s so ugly, ew. Well, I bet some aliens are hot. I’d fuck an alien. Not that I’d fuck Iwa-chan, gross. Obviously. Duh_.

“Would you shut the fuck up?” Iwaizumi snapped, turning around to glare. “Why don’t you go bother Yahaba instead of livestreaming your shitty thoughts into my fucking head?”

Oikawa pouted. “Just because you’re good at keeping your thoughts to yourself doesn’t mean I am!”

He wondered why Iwaizumi was radiating more annoyance than usual.

“Get out of here, Shittykawa, or I swear to god–!”

“I’m going, going, gone!”

‘ _Good riddance_.’

“Why can’t I keep him out of my head?” Iwaizumi complained, laying on the couch in Kenma’s office.

“Tooru’s very strong,” Kenma reasoned. “He probably doesn’t even realize how easily he can crack down your walls.”

“But he doesn’t seem like he can read my mind,” Iwaizumi said. “You said this was a two-way street.”

“It is, but it’s like he’s able to get into that front room, without getting through the locked door, you know?” Kenma gestured vaguely before frowning at their paperwork. “Besides, you probably unintentionally seek his thoughts and feelings.”

“What?”

“Well, you’ve known each other your whole lives, and you’re always looking out for him. It makes sense.” They frowned harder. “Oh, jeez.”

“What is it?” Iwaizumi sat up.

“Some old contacts of mine want to hear about what happened with you and Tooru, for research.”

Iwaizumi didn’t catch much of their thoughts, but they must’ve been distressed for him to hear any of them.

_Ushijima… Strays… stupid experiments… how Tendou’s doing…?_

Iwaizumi looked at them quizzically. “Kenma-sensei? You okay?”

They sighed. “Yeah. Just…annoyed. Don’t worry about it.”

He shrugged. “Okay.”

Explosion or no, Oikawa had done an experiment, and needed to report on the results to the best of his ability. He and Iwaizumi had sat through several experiments together already, but now Oikawa was analyzing everything that they’d collected. Surely, this proved something – something about the way that human brains work, and the possibility for them to connect to one another.

He hit play on his computer, watching the moments before the machine exploded. Surely there was something he could learn from this…

“Tooru.”

Oikawa flinched, but he kept working.

“Tooru, it’s three in the morning. Why aren’t you in bed?” Iwaizumi pressed.

Oikawa gritted his teeth. “I had to have missed something, Iwa-chan.”

“Tooru.” Iwaizumi put his hands on Oikawa’s shoulders. “Come to bed.”

The phrasing set Oikawa’s face on fire. With you?

“If you need.” Iwaizumi squeezed Oikawa’s shoulders. “I just want to make sure you’re taking care of yourself. I worry about you, you know.”

“Iwa-chan…”

Iwaizumi wrapped him in a hug. “Come to bed, Tooru.”

Sleep-deprived and stressed out, Oikawa had no choice but to agree.

If Iwaizumi had a time machine (he was definitely trying to build one, but that’s a story for another time), he would risk all paradoxical possibilities just to tell his past self to move in with Oikawa sooner.

Even though all he did was go to work and go home, it felt like he had a life again, all with the addition of someone to come home to. And sure, it was platonic, but it was domestic and he was savoring every moment that he could spend with Oikawa. ‘ _Ew, when did I become so sentimental?’_

“Sentimental about what?” Oikawa called, poking his head out of the kitchen.

“Your sorry ass!”

“Aww, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cooed. “Anyways, I made dinner!”

“Thanks, can I just finish grading this last paper?”

Oikawa came into the living room and sat directly on Iwaizumi’s lap. He’d kind of gotten used to that lately. “Absolutely not, Professor. Food first! I can’t believe you took on a class when you already have so much going on.”

Iwaizumi groaned and buried his face in the crook of Oikawa’s neck. “It’s just one paper, Oikawa, then I’m done for the night.”

“It’s twenty pages,” Oikawa countered, “and it’s only Saturday. Eat dinner with me, Iwa-chan.” Please.

This whole thing was like a scene out of Iwaizumi’s most secret, most domestic fantasies, and he wasn’t embarrassed to indulge. Not when he knew this was the best he was going to get.

“Alright,” Iwaizumi sighed. “Let’s go, then. What’d you make?”

Oikawa stood up and pulled Iwaizumi to his feet. “Just beef and rice, hope that’s okay?”

“Didn’t you get any vegetables?”

Oikawa pouted. “I go to all this effort, because I love you, and–”

Iwaizumi stopped listening after _I love you_ , simply pushing past him to grab some ingredients for a basic salad. Oikawa seemed to be throwing that phrase around more and more lately, and Iwaizumi was starting to worry it might give him hope.

“You know, your energy gets really tense when you’re ignoring me both out loud and telepathically,” Oikawa whined.

“’m not ignoring you, shithead,” Iwaizumi said gruffly. “Here. This’ll be fine for greens.”

Oikawa pushed the food around his plate, and Iwaizumi could feel him poking and prodding at his brain.

“If Kozume Kenma can’t break into my head, you sure as hell can’t either,” Iwaizumi barked. “Stop trying.”

“I’m just trying to figure out what changed, okay? Everything was fine, and now you’re like this, and I never know what sets you off! I just want to know if I did something.”

“You didn’t do anything, Oikawa.” ‘I bet he already knows, anyhow.’

Oikawa’s shoulders drooped. “Sorry for whatever it was, then.” He picked up his plate.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said. “Tooru, come on, just sit down.”

Oikawa paused at the door. “Can you please just tell me what’s wrong?”

“I’m stressed,” Iwaizumi replied plainly. “I’m not mad at you, I promise.”

Oikawa slowly made his way back to the table. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

On impulse, Iwaizumi reached across the table for Oikawa’s hand. “I’m not mad at you.”

Oikawa sighed. “Yeah. Okay.”

“Okay?” Iwaizumi squeezed his hand.

Oikawa’s face softened. “Okay.”

“I think I know what I’m going to do,” Oikawa told Suga over drinks. “It’s not foolproof, but it will aid in both an experiment and determining if Iwa-chan really does like me back.”

“Can’t you just–” Suga gestured to his head. “–yaknow, read his mind to find out?”

“No, he’s too good at locking stuff away from me,” Oikawa whined. “But it’s the perfect plan! I’m doing it Friday night.”

“Ooh, exciting.” Suga sipped his wine. “You’re going to do something perverted, aren’t you?”

“A little…but I’ll give him the chance to say no and tell me to fuck off, obviously. Consent, Kou-chan.”

“Obviously. I know you’re not a creep,” Suga said, rolling his eyes. “Now, I wanted to compare notes with you on the study. I think that you could probably figure out a way to make the experiment actually work, right? But the fact that it worked too well is still an incredible discovery. It might help us in understanding why people like Kuroo and Kenma are born with their abilities naturally, you know?”

“Have you considered,” Oikawa interrupted, “that it just be like that sometimes?”

“I mean, yeah, but as a scientist, you can’t fault me for wanting to know why,” Suga pointed out. “I think it’s fascinatingly terrifying that they can read our minds, but don’t you know? There’s even more people with even more…abilities.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened. “There are?”

“Do you remember Ushijima-sensei, from STZU?”

Oikawa frowned. “Of course I do.”

“Well…” Suga looked around the bar to make sure no one was listening, then leaned in. “I heard they have a whole department dedicated to superhuman abilities. They take in orphans that no one else will adopt or those who were being mistreated for being different, and help them learn to use and control their powers.”

“Like how Nekomata-sensei took in Neko-chan and Tetsu-chan?”

Suga looked so excited he might vibrate out of his own skin. “That’s just what we know. I heard that they started out at STZU before Nekomata took them under his wing.”

“Seriously?”

Suga nodded. “You know, you and Iwaizumi might have to talk to their people.”

Oikawa cringed. “Why? I don’t want to deal with that bastard Ushiwaka.”

“Because, research.”

“Fuck that!” Oikawa declared. “I’ll research better than that jackass will ever accomplish! Should’ve done my internship at Shiratorizawa my ass… I’ll show him!”

“What, by researching on yourself, your best friend, and Kenma and Kuroo?”

“Yes! And anyone else who crosses my path! If it’s happened before, it can happen again!”

Suga sighed. “Just focus on your plan to tell Iwaizumi how you feel right now, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…but once that’s sorted, just you wait and see!”

Living with Oikawa had its perks. They carpooled to work more conveniently, Iwaizumi could make sure he ate meals and didn’t overwork himself. Iwaizumi told Oikawa goodnight, then they headed into their rooms, just next to each other.

Iwaizumi barely had a chance to lay down before a familiar voice was in his head.

 _Iwa-chan_ …

He frowned. What could Oikawa possibly want?

 _I have an experiment, but I need you to stay in bed. I wanna try something_.

That definitely sounded bad. ‘ _I’m going to need more information before I agree.’_

 _Fair enough_ , Oikawa agreed. _I want to see if it’s possible to physically feel the same things. We’ve already tapped into each other’s emotions, right?_

Iwaizumi considered this. He supposed it was fair enough; learning more about their connection sounded like something any scientist would be curious about.

‘ _Right now? It’s late_.’

 _I think now’s the best time to do it, without outside factors interfering_ , Oikawa countered. _Tell me if you feel it…and tell me if I need to stop._

Iwaizumi wondered what the hell that was supposed to mean, but then he felt something like blunt nails dragging across his arm.

 _‘I feel that,’_ he informed him.

 _Good_.

It didn’t take a genius to know Oikawa was up to something, but as Iwaizumi started to feel the sensation against his stomach and thighs, he didn’t have the heart to make Oikawa stop.

_Iwa-chan, do you think if I jerked off in here, you’d feel it in there?_

Heat flooded Iwaizumi’s cheeks. ‘ _What kind of question is that?’_

 _A curious one,_ Oikawa replied, voice innocent for someone who was obviously dragging his nails up his inner thigh. _Stop me if you need me to._

Iwaizumi had no desire to make him stop; especially not when he felt the ghost of friction against his half hard dick.

_Take your pants off._

He had no issue complying with that demand either, and he was rewarded with Oikawa stroking himself – and by extension, Iwaizumi – to full hardness.

 _One more thing, Iwa-chan_.

‘ _Yeah_?’ Iwaizumi was amazed that Oikawa could even think clearly right then.

_Keep your hands off yourself. It would ruin the experiment._

Iwaizumi was stuck in some in-between state of aroused and annoyed by the request, but he grabbed the headboard and let Oikawa continue what he was doing. _‘I really can’t say no to him, can I?’_ He hoped Oikawa couldn’t hear that thought.

He expected Oikawa just to jack himself off while seeing if it would get Iwaizumi off too. He did not expect the feeling of a finger tracing down, slowly starting to prod into him. In his surprise, he moaned, quickly biting his pillow to silence it. As if this whole situation wasn’t embarrassing enough already.

 _I want to hear you,_ Oikawa cooed, and Iwaizumi could just imagine his smug face, leaning over him… _You’re clenching your jaw too hard; it’s hurting me too._

‘ _Sorry_.’ He released his pillow and hoped he wouldn’t make too big a fool of himself.

Oikawa slowly continued to work his fingers into himself, moaning every time he hit his prostrate, Iwaizumi always following shortly behind from the secondhand feeling.

It was strange, the way he felt every little sensation Oikawa was giving himself. All Iwaizumi wanted was to speed this up; he had a feeling that if he let Oikawa stay in control, they’d be wound up all night. Not that they had work tomorrow, but Iwaizumi still wanted to sleep sometime.

_Iwa-chan, I need you to relax. My body is responding too._

Iwaizumi hadn’t even noticed the way he was clamping down on something that wasn’t even there.

_I’m going to try a vibrator. Please relax, okay?_

_‘You’re going to try a what?_ ’ Iwaizumi asked.

_If you don’t want me to, I won’t._

Iwaizumi pressed the heels of his palms against his face. He really wanted Oikawa to. How embarrassing, to be living something out of a wet dream that he would’ve had when they were in high school?

‘ _Hurry up and do it already, Shittykawa!’_

 _I hope Iwa-chan wouldn’t talk to me like this if I were in his bed right now,_ Oikawa complained.

Before Iwaizumi could respond, his mind was whiting out with pleasure. ‘ _So that’s what a vibrator feels like,’_ he thought absently, no longer embarrassed of the sounds he was making.

 _You’ve never…used one?_ How Oikawa managed to sound so amused in his mind despite the sounds he was making next door was beyond Iwaizumi.

‘ _Shut up,’_ he snapped back. Oikawa retaliated by turning up the vibrator. Iwaizumi wasn’t complaining.

The longer Oikawa went on with this, the more Iwaizumi’s eyes rolled back and breathing stuttered. There was no way he was going to make it, not with the combination of knowing Oikawa could really unravel him just by touching himself and hearing the whimpers and moans coming from Oikawa’s room.

 _Iwa-chan likes the sounds I make, hm?_ Oikawa mused before a particularly loud moan.

Iwaizumi almost choked when he recognized his own name being cried out.

 _‘Are you trying to drive me over the edge faster? Won’t that ruin your experiment?’_ Iwaizumi accused, digging his heels into the mattress while he fought the need for friction–

_Touch yourself. I want to know if it’s like two orgasms at once._

Iwaizumi didn’t need to be told twice.

 _Imagine me there,_ Oikawa whispered into his thoughts, _pressed up against your body, mouth on_ your neck. And don’t you dare hold anything back.

It was unusual for Iwaizumi to be so agreeable, but in his pleasured haze, he had to admit that Oikawa was making a lot of sense right then.

And, well. Yeah, it was like having two orgasms at once.

Iwaizumi laid on his back, breathing heavily while he processed everything that just happened. What…what had just happened?

_Iwa-chan…I love you._

Oikawa wasn’t surprised that Iwaizumi banged on his door moments later.

“Come in,” he sighed. The only surprising thing was how Iwaizumi was even moving right then.

Iwaizumi had thrown on boxers in his haste. “What the – Oikawa, what the hell was that?”

Oikawa snorted. “Um, if I have to explain it to you, I’m not sure–”

“Are you just fucking around right now?” Iwaizumi interrupted. His eyes were wide with worry that Oikawa had only ever seen when he had torn his ACL in the middle of a match.

_‘Please, tell me you’re not kidding.’_

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa sighed, pushing himself up out of bed. His knees were wobbly and it was a struggle to make it across the room, but he did it. “I’m dead serious.”

Iwaizumi shook his head and looked away. “You can’t do this to me, Tooru. I know you probably already know, but–” ‘ _I’m too in love with you to get my hopes up.’_

Oikawa cupped Iwaizumi’s face in his hands and leaned down to kiss him. _I love you so much, I love you, I’ve always loved you, Hajime_.

Iwaizumi’s breath hitched before he pulled Oikawa closer to him. _‘Why didn’t you fucking tell me? Idiot?’_

 _To be fair, Iwa-chan, you’ve been trying to keep distance between us since we graduated university._ Oikawa nipped Iwaizumi’s bottom lip before pulling away. “I thought you didn’t want me.”

“So, what the hell was with the random burst of courage, then?” Iwaizumi asked, sagging in Oikawa’s arms.

“You said you loved me in your sleep,” Oikawa admitted. “I guess there’s some benefits to mind reading, huh?”

Iwaizumi clicked his tongue. “You’re such a coward.”

“Why didn’t you tell me,” Oikawa countered, pulling back to look Iwaizumi in the eyes.

“I never thought you’d…” Iwaizumi huffed a laugh. “It’s really stupid in hindsight, huh?”

“Maybe a little,” Oikawa agreed. “Hey, Iwa-chan?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m about to fall over, because that was really good, and I can barely feel my legs now.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Need to lay back down?”

“Please.”

Iwaizumi picked Oikawa up – who knew why he had the strength for that even left – and set him on the bed.

Iwaizumi traced Oikawa’s cheekbone with his fingers, staring at him with this vulnerable disbelief before leaning in to kiss him again. Oikawa hummed, content, when Iwaizumi grabbed his hip and pushed him flat on his back.

‘ _Wanna try another experiment?’_ he asked, sucking Oikawa’s bottom lip before slipping his tongue into his mouth.

 _In the morning,_ Oikawa promised. _I’ll remind you that I actually had the vibrator in my ass…you can take the next round, though._

Iwaizumi huffed a laugh, pulling back. “Fair enough.”

“I guess we know what we’re doing this weekend,” Oikawa teased, kissing Iwaizumi’s jaw.

“I love you,” Iwaizumi whispered, pulling the covers over them and wrapping his arms around Oikawa.

“I love you too,” Oikawa replied. “And I always will.” He yawned, snuggling in closer. _We’ll figure out the rest later._

_‘What is there to figure out? I want to be by your side forever.’_

A small smile pulled at Oikawa’s lips as he drifted to sleep. _Then, I’m in your care, Hajime._

**Author's Note:**

> so there were superpowers but no action scene, hope that was okay?
> 
> Or, well...there was an _action_ scene but not that kinda action 😉😉
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/lovingyachi) and scream with me about Haikyuu!! and other shit


End file.
